


Feeling With Your Skin

by Useless_girl



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my 2nd fanfiction in English and I want to recommend it for Mauka! Sorry for the mistakes, I try to correct the remaining ones time after time when I reread them.</p><p>A boring event turns into something more exciting for Dave Gahan...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling With Your Skin

**Feeling With Your Skin…**

 

The noise of the crowded saloon was nearly nerve-racking for him. He never liked these parties. Unhonest smiles, hollow discussions about nothing, the feeling that the crowd’ll squash him together…

But no one could see anything on his face. He got used to events like these. Long-long years were standing behind him. More harder years than these. It was an important evening because of the band. But he didn’t really catch what was the reason for this evening, it wasn’t important for him. Promotion and catching sponsors? It wasn’t his business. He was handling with the music and the singing: it was his real life, the only thing that was important to him, what was always worthy…

He was standing next to Fletch and Kessler and his green eyes were searching the room. He saw Martin with a woman by the bar. Numerous famous musicians appeared on this night, too. Depeche Mode was through a little gig, now a young band was playing in the background. He could say that they weren’t bad at all. He sipped from his wine then lightly circled the rest of his drink in the glass. That was that moment when his hand stopped and his green eyes found what he wanted to find. His gaze was fixed on one point, on one person. He’d seen her from the stage, too. A graceful figure with her brown hair up in an elegant but simply bun. He excused himself by the others and slowly slid through the crowd…

She was standing next to a table covered with some brochure. She reached out her hand for one to put it on the right place when she sensed something. Maybe a gaze on his half-naked back. She turned her head and saw that gorgeous man in black suit coming closer to her direction. Dave Gahan. She knew well who he was. She was working for them although they’ve never met before. She turned back to the papers as she persuaded herself that he’d seen another acquaintance. But after some minutes she felt a nearly undetectable touch on her waist and a hot breath puffed against her ear which sent shiver down her spine. She felt that goose bumps appeared on her arms as she heard the deep voice in her ear. He was whispering for her as if it was some kind of spell. She felt as she was giving herself into his hands. They didn’t even turned face to face. Dave was standing behind her and knew that he won. He gave a soft kiss on her naked shoulder and his hand slid down on her side to reach for her fingers.

„So… do you want to come with me?” he whispered deeply again. She just nodded and grabbed his hand firmer. Dave was smiling a bit smugly.

 

They were standing in the dark hotel room. She lifted her dark brown gaze up which seemed pitch black in the light of the streetlamps. Dave cupped her face into one of his hands. He looked deep into her eyes as he pinned her to the wall. She was fluttering from desire after him. One touch from Dave was enough to set her body on fire. She felt as her nipples hardened in a nearly painful way when he started to bend down towards her flushed face. Dave let her face go and put his left on her hip, the other stroked her side as he planted his lips softly on hers. She couldn’t breath for a minute from Dave’s soft mouth. She put her arm around his neck and slid her tongue out eagerly to search for his. Dave moaned from her taste, his hands grabbed her bottom hard and pulled her groin against his. She broke the kiss and sighed, looking into his eyes as she felt his hardness pressing against her.

She licked her lips and put her hands on Dave’s shoulders. Then with a quick turn now she was the one who pinned her prey to the wall. A little smile appeared on his face and he hissed as her hand grabbed his cock through the fabric of the trousers. Meanwhile she started to unbutton his black shirt and gave a hot and wet kiss onto his chest after every button. She gave a little growl out as his full naked and tattooed chest was in front of her - at last.

“You’re gorgeous… just like in my dreams” she sighed.

“You dream of me?” Dave asked with a little smug smile as he ran his slender fingers down on her nearly naked back.

“It occurs…” she replied and bent to him to kiss again.

Dave let himself into it then he felt as his eyes were getting even darker as he realized what she wanted to do… Her lips hit his skin deeper and deeper, giving soft lovebites and kisses onto his chest, his hardened nipples, his contracting stomach-muscles, licking into his belly-button which made him shiver. Now she was kneeling in front of him and he nearly moaned from her hot gaze as she looked up at him opening his belt. The familiar sound of the belt’s zipper going down was now filled with erotic meaning and he needed to stroke her chin with his palm in anticipation. Her fingertips were stroking his V line on his hips again and again as she was giving small kisses on Dave’s lower tummy. She licked his hot skin while she freed his growing member.

Now it was in front of her as she saw it in her wild dreams. Her hand grabbed it and while she started to rub it, she looked up into his dark eyes.

“Oh yeah, that’s it, babe! Go on!” he hissed.

She smiled then licked her own lips before she tasted his sensitive slit on the top of his member. By the soft blow he sighed a big one. Her tongue reached every little point on the top of his penis.

“Take it in! Please take it in!” he moaned while his head softly hit the wall behind him. And she did it. Her hot and wet mouth caressed his aching member deeper and deeper with every second. “Oh yesss!” he moaned as his hand sank into her hair.

Her tongue was playing with the lower side of his shaft. She let him go with an erotic plop and lifted his member softly to be able to lick a vein from the bottom to the top. Then she tasted his testicles with a little humming. That sound and the feeling made him wild. Dave grabbed her hair stronger and put himself into her mouth again. She understood it and deep-thorated him, hollowing her cheeks. Two fingers made a ring around his erected shaft and pumped it with the rhythm of her mouth.

Now he was moaning loud, both of his hands fisted in her brown hair. “Oh God!” he shouted with eyes shut “You are… you… ah yes!”

He was enjoying it more than he could say, but after a few minutes he stopped her. After this he didn’t want to cum before her. Dave lifted her up by her arms and his greedy hands started to slide on her slim body as he pulled her even closer. She could feel his hardness pressed against her tummy nearly painfully.

“You did it very well, dear. But ya know now it’s my turn…”

Her mouth watered from his sight. Dave started to step with her in the direction of the bed, meanwhile giving passionately kisses. When they arrived, he stepped one step back to see her body as his fingers opened her dress and let it slid down to the floor. She hadn’t had a bra, so he had a free sight on her round and taut breasts. His hands followed his eyes’ path.

“Oh babe, you’re beautiful…”

She didn’t answer just laid down on the sheets and reached out a hand towards Dave. He quickly got rid off his shoes, socks and trousers, so he crawled fully naked over her. The weak light from the windows were playing on his muscular and graceful body. He shivered as her hands started to move on his delicate skin. She was watching the shadows changing on his skin, how his tattoos gave a dark contrast on his soft skin. She couldn’t pull herself back, she needed to taste his divine surface. She lifted her head and her tongue slid out from her mouth to lick some spots on his skin.

Dave sighed and gave another long and hot kiss before he started to kiss and bite her neck and breasts. He squeezed them softly with his fingers and palm till her nipples were stone-hard again. He took his time pleasing one of them with his mouth and tongue sucking, biting and licking it. She moaned louder with every minute. His hand slid between her legs and stroked her wet folds from the bottom to the top before his middle finger sank into her body. She moaned loud and parted her legs even wider to give him better access.

“Yes, baby, you’re so wet and ready for me” he hissed and his hot breath began to reach lower and lower points on her flat tummy. She was now gasping for air in her anticipation.

“Oh yes Dave… yes, lick me! Give me your tongue!” she asked huskily.

And he did it - he moaned on her skin from the taste of her folds and clit and from his hot breath her back arched. Dave continued his work. First two, then three fingers disappeared in her what made her scream his name. He moved his fingers in and out in a quick pace, but before she could reach the border, he stopped and slid them out. Dave’s tongue licked his slender fingers. “Jeeez, you’re so tasty! Do you want me, babe? Huh? Do you want me penetrate deep into you?” he asked as his free hand pumped his cock a few times.

“Yes! Please, come! Please, Dave!” she moaned in agony.

“Alright then, watch me comin’!” he smiled then crawled over her. He propped himself on his right hand and with the other he led his hard shaft to her wet entrance, rubbing it there a few times, till she screamed from desire. Both of them moaned a big one when he slid into her without any difficulty.

“Yesss…” he hissed again “You’re so wet and warm! I love your pussy, it’s so tight! Oh fuck!” Dave added then started to move his hips fort and back in an accelerating speed.

Her body was pressed against his hard. She scratched his shoulders and pulled his lips to hers for a bruising kiss. Dave got more and more wild. He reached the highest spot in her and felt as her inner walls were rubbing him nearly painfully. He got even bigger in her and that made him moan out loud. He fastened his speed and grabbed her right thigh hard. His fingertips left red marks on her sensitive skin.

“Come on, Dave! Give me mooore!!!” she screamed and bowed into an arch. He didn’t answer just made circles with his hips sometimes slow, then in a fast pace. She was tossing under him from the joy he gave her “OH GOD! DAVE! I… I…” but she couldn’t finish her sentence, because climax hit her so hard that she nearly fainted. Her inner walls were clamping around him hard over and over again, trying to pull him even deeper and it was now too much for him too! With a wild and loud groan he sent his lovejuice into her hot channel…

They were panting hard as he collapsed onto her, his head in her neck, his breath causing goose bumps on her skin. After a minute he rolled onto his back and pulled her with him. She buried her face into his chest while Dave was watching the ceiling with his running thoughts in his head, then one sentence was echoing in the room as he found the answer to his question about her: “I saw something in your eyes… I’m sure…”

 

By: Useless-girl  
27-28/08/2007

Updated: 02/05/2009


End file.
